1. Field of the Disclosure
An optical cable is disclosed, specifically an optical cable having optical fiber ribbons in a stack that utilizes optical fibers having an increased mechanical sensitivity to determine potential cable degradation, with systems and methods therefor.
2. Technical Field
Recently, there has been an increased interest in very low attenuation fibers and cables for use in long-haul cabling systems. As a result there has been much development of so called low loss optical fibers being made into cables suitable for long haul applications. Size and capacity are, in many cases, driving factors in such development, leading to densely populated optical ribbon cables, such cables having a good balance of ease of manufacture, small overall cross section and high fiber counts. Long cable lay lengths for long haul systems mean that opportunities exist for cable degradation including, for example, undue cable tension, cable crushing, water immersion, etc.
A monitoring system is needed to provide an early warning indicator that a degradation event is imminent so that proactive steps may be taken to prevent permanent damage or degradation of the cable in order to maintain subscriber service.